


Long Walk Home

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt spidey, Hurt/Comfort, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, injuries, new yorkers taking care of spidey, slight whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Spider-Man?" she said again, firmer this time. "Hey, you look like you need a lift," she continued, trying to gain the injured web-slingers attention.</p><p>Spidey turned his head to the side slightly, before continuing on. "No thanks," he said simply.</p><p>"Come on, you're hurt, you could use the help," she stated, but when he didn't reply she tried again. "Look, the seats are soft and I have air con: plus, I won't bother you," she coaxed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Walk Home

"Eurrggggg," Spidey groaned, as he stood on the sidewalk, bent over with an arm protectively curled around his middle in pain. He felt miserable; everything hurt: aches and pains consuming his entire body.

The Shocker turned up, trying to rob a store filled with valuables, (cause of course), and somewhere in the process of trying to stop him, he'd decided to turn your friendly neighbourhood spider into spider steak. Though he didn't succeed - and Spidey ended up tying him to another lamp post - he still got in a few good shots with his nasty sonic gauntlets, throwing Spidey around like a poor ragdoll, slamming him into many hard things in the process - things that would leave bruises in the morning.

With a moan, Spidey lifted his wrist up towards a nearby roof, and pressed his forefingers down on his palm. "Thffftt," was the only sound that came from it though, and Spidey looked down at his wrists in confusion. Empty. His web shooters had run out of fluid from just after he'd tied up the Shocker, rendering them useless.

Spidey sighed, letting his hands drop limply to his side, one curling back around his belly. No web shooters and a body too injured to leap across roofs; there was only one way for him to get home.

Breathing in another deep sigh, he tentatively moved one foot forward, his limp obvious as he took one tiny, small step. It was not ideal, as he would stand out from a mile away walking through the streets with his tattered red and blue suit, but with his backpack out of reach near to his home, he had no other option.

Carefully, Spidey bit back the pain as he began slowly limping down the street.

It wasn't long before he was noticed, as the minute he turned the corner onto a busier road all eyes were on his sad form. Nobody said anything though, as Spidey just ignored the silent, concerned attention, as he focused on taking the next step forward, making his way just that little bit further towards home, and to safety.

His arm reached out to the side of buildings occasionally, ghosting over the walls for support, grunts escaping him with each step as his leg throbbed with pain. He was a pitying sight to behold.

Spidey continued this way, ignoring the comments New Yorkers made to him as he stumbled past, until a small, grey car came up next to him, slowing down to a crawl. The window slid back, revealing the face of a pale skinned, brunet young woman, who was looking at him with concerned blue eyes.

"Spider-Man?" she asked, slightly cautiously, as she eyed his beaten and bruised form.

Spidey ignored her, just continuing to limp forward.

Slowly, the woman continued to drive the car alongside him.

"Spider-Man?" she said again, firmer this time. "Hey, you look like you need a lift," she continued, trying to gain the injured web-slingers attention.

Spidey turned his head to the side slightly, before continuing on. "No thanks," he said simply.

"Come on, you're hurt, you could use the help," she stated, but when he didn't reply she tried again. "Look, the seats are soft and I have air con: plus, I won't bother you," she coaxed.

Spidey huffed a breath as he tried to move away from her.

"Spidey! I'm not here to hurt you, ok? Just point in a direction and I'll drive, no questions asked," she said, in a sure and strong tone.

"Really, I'm fine," Spidey replied.

The woman sighed. "You're fine? Tell me, do you really plan on walking all the way to wherever you're going like that?" she deadpanned. "There's no way you can make it in your current condition. Come on, get in," she finished, motioning her head to the back door.

Spidey paused, seeming to consider her words, before finally turning to look at her. The woman kept her ground as his masked eyes stared right in her face, before he gazed away again.

For a second, she thought he wasn't going to accept her offer, his body language tense and rigid, but then he turned. Suddenly, his form slouched, as he saw no threat in the woman's kind eyes, and moved towards the back seat.

Opening the door, he hissed slightly as he manoeuvred into the seat, before sitting down. Instantly, he sank into the material, finding that it was indeed, soft. A sigh made its way past his lips and he pulled the door shut, leaning his head against the tinted window, and resting.

They sat there like that, engine gently running, as Spidey relaxed in the comfort of her car, no one saying a word. For a moment, it felt like the silence would never end, before a single, almost whispered word emerged from Spidey's form.

"Queens," he said, voice slightly tired. The woman had to strain to hear the word, but the minute she did, she pulled the car into gear, and stepped on the accelerator in the direction of Queens.

The drive was slow, as the road was thick and overloaded with traffic, with the odd glance in the mirror being thrown carefully in Spidey's direction every now and then. Not long after they started moving, Spidey had fallen asleep, his body too tired and exhausted from the battle, dozing off with his head still resting against the window. Still, the woman didn't say anything, as she carefully drove through the city towards his requested destination.

When they finally arrived, she slowly pulled the car over to a more secluded street, pulling on the hand brake and switching off the engine. Getting out, she quietly moved around to the back door, and carefully opened it up, placing a hand on Spidey's chest so he wouldn't fall out, and pushing him further back into the seat.

"Spidey," she whispered quietly, giving him a nudge. "Hey Spidey, we're here," she added, shaking him lightly. Blearily, Spidey began to stir, shifting in his seat. "Hey, come on, it's time to wake up," she coaxed, stroking his masked face.

Spidey groaned, before focusing his vision, and finally looking up at her.

"Hello, we're here. Queens, just like you asked," she informed. Spidey merely looked at her for a second, before silently starting to sit up, pushing himself round to the side of the seat, legs hanging over the edge. He moaned again, before moving to stand up, the woman taking a few steps back as he did so.

He just stood there for a while, getting his bearings, before letting out a deep sigh and kneading his shoulder slightly. The woman shut the door behind him as he moved out of the way.

"Thanks," Spidey said, turning to face her, heavy sincerity in his tone.

"No problem, anything for our friendly neighbourhood hero," she said, with a small smile.

Spidey stared into her face for a moment, before nodding and looking down, one arm clutching around his ribs again.

"Ahhh so...," he let out a huff. "I guess I'd better go now," he said, slightly awkwardly.

"Yes," the woman agreed, before a thought suddenly came to her. "Oh," she proclaimed, as she started shifting through her pockets. "Here," she said, as she held up a small business card. "If you ever should need any help, feel free to call me any time, and I'll do everything I can," she offered, as she took his limp, gloved hand, and pressed the card into it.

Spidey looked down at the card in his hand in shock for a second, before looking back up at the woman, and giving her a nod. Then, as quick as lightning, he ran as best he could towards a nearby wall, and leapt up onto the fire escape, quickly disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Several minutes later, a limping, bruised and sore teenager dressed in casual black jeans and a dark hoodie, walked down the sidewalk. No one gave him a second glance in his normal street clothes, as he made the few blocks to his home. Safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) And don't forget to leave a review :D


End file.
